Dragon Ball Heroes: RWBY Edition
by Paradox The Ruler
Summary: This generations heroes must prove themselves worthy both two titles, the strongest hero and best hunter. With the trio of Jaune, Cardin, and Ruby be able to save Remanent from a second disaster when the first hasn't even begun yet?


_**Chapter One**_

 _ **Hey guys, this is one of the reasons I haven't updated The Sith Arc in a while. Truth be told, I'm going to wait to update it until volume three ends, that way I can plan ahead. Now enjoy the show, also I own nothing they are owned by their respective companies.**_

* * *

Ruby yawned as she walked down to the cafeteria for breakfast. It was a Saturday and the rest of her team wanted to sleep-in today, she also didn't have any classes today which was a plus for her. The young team leader was only up this early on a Saturday was the fact that the cafeteria was serving chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast today. To Ruby, chocolate chip pancakes were the same as large chocolate chip cookies, only softer to eat. Once she was down at the cafeteria, Ruby grabbed two plates and began to stack as many pancakes as she could on them both.

Once she was down stacking her pancakes on her plates, she started to carefully walk to a table to set her food down at. Thankfully, she saw Jaune talking with someone and went over to sit with him. "Morning Jaune." She sat both plates on the table to see who the blonde boy was talking to. She was quite surprised that it was Cardin Winchester. "Um hey Cardin." Ruby sounded a bit nervous at talking with the bully.

The other two team leaders looked up at Ruby, who was still standing and waved at her. "Morning Ruby, sorry me and Cardin were just talking about this game we both like. It's cool but also kinda complicated for some people." Ruby sat down next to Jaune, her pancakes being ignored for the short moment. Cardin also took out a binder from his backpack and handed it to Ruby to look at. "The games called Dragon Ball Heroes." Curious about what the two had in common.

She opened the binder and began to look at all the cards in the sleeves, a bit amazed at how they were designed. "I'm impressed, these look pretty cool." Ruby also noticed that many cards had the same person on them but in different stances and artworks. "Pretty interesting cards. Think you guys can teach me how to play?" She looked between both of them as they shared a look of happiness. "I guess we could, but we do need to get you an avatar card and an ID card to play. But, we should be able to explain the basics for now. Lucky for you we both know a guy that works in the arcade down in Vale." Ruby nodded as she began to eat from her twin stacks of pancakes while Cardin and Jaune began to explain the game mechanics for a while.

Thankfully for Ruby, she was able to quickly learn about the different kinds of cards and finish her delicious pancakes. she excused herself from the two boys to go change out of her school uniform and into her street clothes, and no it wasn't her combat outfit. Rushing back to her shared room, Ruby discovered that her teammates were still asleep. So quietly, she changed into a red shirt and blue jeans with sneakers and ran out of the room, slamming the door making her teammates jump awake in the process. Now back in the cafeteria thanks to her speed semblance, she met back up with Cardin and Jaune. "You guys ready to head out?" She looked at both of them as they finished putting away their cards. "Wait how did you… oh yea speeds like your thing." Cardin sighed as Jaune laughed at him.

The trio then left the cafeteria and went out to the air docks to find a ship to take them down to Vale. "So where exactly is this arcade? I've been down to Vale a couple times, but i don't think i've seen it before." She failed to mention that around half the time she was in Vale she was fighting some sort of bad guy. "That's pretty strange, the arcade is on Main Street. You can't miss it." Jaune sighed as he knew the reason she probably didn't know where it was. Shortly after, a ship arrived to take them to the city. "Let's head out." They all entered the ship along with other students that were also going to Vale for personal reasons.

After about ten minutes of flying in the air, the ship touched down and landed on a landing pad. The doors to it opened and everyone walked out of the common-type airship. Cardin left to go to order some food for lunch once they finished playing and said that he would rejoin them shortly. Jaune then brought Ruby over to the arcade in Main Street, there she saw that the name of the arcade was "Heroes Corner." She ran ahead of Jaune and entered the main part of Heroes Corner.

"Wow, this place looks incredible!." She looked around and saw all sorts of arcade machines around the place. "I thought the same when I first started too." Jaune smiled and Ruby chuckled as he walked her to the center on the arcade. In the center of the arcade was an older teen with sharp spiky blonde hair and weird clothes. "Hey Ruki, I got a new player for you!" The teen know known as Ruki looked over at Jaune and Ruby and smiled madly.

"Well look who's back. I thought you weren't coming down because of that Hunter Training?" Jaune scoffed and waved it off. "You know me, I can't stay away from this place for long." Ruki simply smirked and nodded before turning to Ruby. "Nice to meet you, I'm the game master here. Our only attraction here is Dragon Ball Heroes. If you want to get started, i'll need our name and what kind of avatar do you want?" Ruby looked a bit confused at why he wanted her name but remembered that she also needed an ID card. "It's Ruby Rose and for the avatar um… give me something like Jaune has I guess." Ruki nodded and pulled out two cards, one was a Capsule Corp ID card like the one Cardin and Jaune showed her, the second one had three girls on it, each looking similar but in different outfits. "Thanks Ruki." She took the cards and looked closely at them. Jaune waved bye to Ruki as they walked to a trio of arcade machines. "He seemed pretty cool too." Ruby commented to Jaune.

Ruby looked at the arcade machine with utter fascination. "Cool, these things look so advanced for an arcade machine!" Jaune nodded, agreeing with her as he walked over to the arcade machine to Ruby's left and inserted his ID card into a slot at the top of the machine as well as a 5 lien piece. "Forgot to mention, It costs five lien to play and you also get a card when you insert your ID card in the game." To show Ruby what he meant, he pulled out a card from a slot at the bottom of the machine and handed it to Ruby. "Nice, a Frieza card. It's a shame it's a common." Ruby looked a bit shocked at him just giving her the card. "Y-You're giving it to me?" Jaune smiled and nodded at her, patting her head softly making her feel a bit embarrassed. "Thanks I guess."

She then turned to her own arcade machine and inserted her own ID card into it and the 5 Lien piece and waited for a second before getting the card that popped out at the bottom of the machine. "Cooler transformation card? Pretty cool I guess." Before she could show Juane the card, Cardin had arrived and told them that their lunch would be waiting for them once they finished.

"Ok Ruby, our machines are connected at the enemies are set at random and you just need to place your avatar card on the bottom screen and it should start." Cardin and Jaune both placed their avatar cards onto the bottom screen quickly followed by Ruby. This resulted in the top screen on all three machines releasing a bright blinding white light blinding Ruby.

* * *

 _ **Ok, This story chapter is done and yes it is based on the manga version of Dragon Ball Heroes. Sith Arc will get a next chapter but with school in play, it will take a while. Make sure to Review and favorite.**_


End file.
